Confessions of a Shadow King
by Mandy the StoryWeaver
Summary: 3rd of its kind! Kyoya admits to having connections to the Kira case, but he himself might be a suspect! He also tells them of a cousin whom he thinks is evil: Light Yagami. Haruhi admires Light's smarts, but the twins and Tamaki become jealous.Justread!
1. Connections

**Mandy: Hello and welcome to another new story by me!**

**Twins: Hooray! -pause- Wait a minute, why are you starting another one when you have too many to finish?**

**Mandy: Heheh... This one popped into my head when I read the only other DeathNote/Ouran High School Host Club crossover here, Duck Note. It inspired me to write my own DN/OHSHC cross! This is not really an original plotline. It's one of those where the main character of another anime comes to the school of the main character of another anime and they meet and have tons of misfortune laid on them.**

**Twins: Totally unoriginal... even we could've written something better! -mouths are duct-taped shut-**

**Mandy: I did this out of pure boredom. I do not own either anime! If I did, I would be the happiest fangirl in the world!**

**Chapter 1: Connections**

It was another typical day at the Host Club. Kyoya was sitting reclusively in a table at the center of the room, typing away at his laptop. He would occasionally gaze off into space, but he was really watching the Host Club like a hawk… a mother hawk. Other times he would be standing in random places scribbling in his black book, and then cut into conversations if it was to his benefit, selling Host Club merchandise. The twins were sitting with some clients when Hikaru accidently spilled tea on Kaoru, creating another Twincest moment, all of the sparkles and swooning girls screaming "MOE!!" included. Tamaki sat on the couch drinking "commoner's coffee" with his princesses; flirting and making them sigh with red faces. Hani was sitting in a chair gulping down cakes, while his clients fussed over him, grooming his hair and wiping the crumbs off of his face. Mori was standing next to him, watching over him like an older brother, while some girls watched him, admiring the strong and silent type from afar (like stalkers…). Haruhi stood and asked the girls at her table if they would like something to drink, Tamaki and the Hitachiins watching her like vultures, while simultaneously entertaining their clients. They did not want Haruhi's little secret to get out, so they watched her carefully, like every other day.

As Haruhi prepared the drinks, setting them on one of the many fancy trays (that appear almost out of nowhere), the twins managed to give their clients the slip (rule #2 in the Hitachiin minds: When something gets boring, find something better to do, ie: annoy Haruhi and/or Tamaki) and snuck up on Haruhi. Tamaki saw this, but couldn't do anything, not unless he wanted to lose the client he was currently flirting with. That was because, if he did lose this client, Kyoya would be pissed – Monika was one of the largest money suppliers to the club, buying nearly every kind of merchandise, and some that Kyoya wouldn't even tell the other members about. So this meant that Tamaki could not protect his Haruhi, not unless he wanted the angry, god-like wrath of the Shadow King bearing down on him like the hounds of hell. Without his clients' notice, he motioned for Mori to do something about it.

Mori caught the movement, glancing over at the Hitachiins. Before they tackled her, Mori pushed them aside, standing by Haruhi's side so that she wouldn't be as startled by his appearance.

"Oh, hello, Mori-senpai," Haruhi said, looking up, "Would you like something to drink, as well?" He shook his head, smiling very slightly. The strong yet silent type ruffled her hair a little, and then walked back to his position by Hani.

The twins grumbled, shuffling away, planning for their next attack. Tamaki relaxed; with the twins defeated, he didn't have to worry about anyone taking "his" Haruhi away. Tamaki – 1, Twins – 0. Now, if we were taking _official_ tab, it would be the other side winning; but Tamaki was short-sighted and, therefore, couldn't see that he was losing in the long run.

As Haruhi neared her table, she found her clients whispering, and she heard the words "Kira" and "Amerikajin no keiji." 'Hate… American detective?' Haruhi thought (that's what Kira means in Japanese: hate or dislike). 'What are they talking about?' She set the tray on the table, smiling at the girls.

"Hello, ladies. What did I miss?" Haruhi asked, hoping they'd bring up the American detective that they hated. She sat down next to Kimi and her sister, Kiki, and both girls giggled when they were called "ladies."

"We were just talking about Kira and that American detective, L," Kimi replied, "Kiki-oneechan thinks L is the good guy, but I think Kira-sama is in the right." She leaned to get closer to Haruhi, "Who do you think is the one with the most justice, Haruhi-kun?"

Haruhi blinked at the pair. "Uh… who _are_ they, exactly?" The sisters' eyes widened, and they exchanged glances. They turned to gaze at the natural type.

Although no one had noticed, Kyoya had stopped typing on his computer as soon as he heard the word "Kira" in open conversation. He sat staring at his screen, trying to look as if he was engrossed with financial sheets when he was really keeping a sharp ear toward Haruhi's table. He made no other indication that he was interested their conversation as his brain quickly calculated this month's profits so far and he quietly typed in the resulting number. Snapping his laptop shut, he picked it and his black book up and walked silently over to Haruhi's table, catching the conversation right after the brown-haired Host's question of obliviousness.

"Eh? Don't you know about Kira? L was even on TVs all over the Kant­ō region a few weeks ago," Kiki said.

Many of the clients were leaving, and the Hitachiin twins were, surprisingly, the first ones free of customers. They rushed up behind Haruhi upon hearing that she had no clue about the Kira case, throwing an arm across her shoulder and closing in on her. It was their normal position when trying to either A) bug Haruhi, B) bug Tamaki, C) have a romantic moment with Haruhi, D) kidnap Haruhi… the list goes on and on. But this one happened to be E) interrogate Haruhi.

"What? Haruhi-_kun,_ how could you really not know about the Kira case? What were you doing the day L was on TV?" The twins chorused. And so the investigation began.

"If you really want to know, I was studying for my entrance exams to get into Ouran," Haruhi replied, "Not all of us are rich."

"But we are," the Hitachiins said, "So we don't really care!" Haruhi sighed.

"Would someone just tell me what this 'kirakira' thing is already?" Haruhi questioned. Instead of receiving the answer, she got gales of laughter in her ears. The twins nearly doubled over laughing at Haruhi mentioning the prestigious Kira case as "this sparkling thing."

"Kirakira…" Hikaru managed to say between laughs, leaning on his brother for support.

"Priceless…!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"That's our Haruhi for ya!" The two said, hugging said person.

"The Kira case is not something to be laughed at," Kyoya said suddenly from his spot at Haruhi's left side. Everyone jumped, wondering when he got there.

"If you'll excuse us," Kiki said, standing, grabbing her sister's arm, "We're sorry we couldn't stay longer, Haruhi-kun."

"It's okay," Haruhi said, smiling, "I enjoy the time we do get to spend together," Little hearts could be seen floating in the air about the sisters. "I'll see you tomorrow, ne?"

"H-Hai!" The girls said, blushing. They rushed out the door, giggling.

"I don't understand how you're so good with the ladies, Haruhi-chan," Hikaru began, leaning on the right side of her chair again.

"Especially since you're a lady, yourself," Kaoru finished, mimicking his brother's movements, but on the left.

"Maybe it's because I _am_ a girl," Haruhi replied, talking neither to her left or her right, but rather talking to both of them. "Girls know girls, guys know guys. That's how I see it."

Tamaki had been listening, and the twins and their King stepped back and pondered Haruhi's words. "It makes sense!" They said simultaneously, gazing at Haruhi, who was currently ignoring them and asking Kyoya about Kira.

"Kira is the killer of hundreds of criminals, ranging from rapists to serial killers to common thieves," Kyoya began.

"How can he do that? I mean, it's good, I guess, to have the rapists and serial killers off the streets, but common thieves?" Haruhi said, a little surprised, "A couple of years in jail will fix them."

"And that is the problem with the case," Kyoya said, "Does Kira have justice? Or does L?"

"Yea, we love hearing about it," The twins said, grabbing Haruhi and hauling her to the couch, where all three of them could sit easily. Of course, their close proximity to her caused Tamaki to rage at them. Haruhi could've sworn that it was getting easier to ignore Tamaki and the twins when they were like this. "We love the Kira case; it's like a big old game!"

Kyoya sat on the couch across from them, next to Mori and Hani. "Murder is not a game, you two," the Shadow King commented.

"Whatever," Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged, throwing their arms over the couch in a laidback position.

"Who's this 'L' character? You keep saying his name in the same breath as Kira." Haruhi pondered.

"L is a detective from overseas who is working with Interpol to catch Kira," Kyoya answered.

"Wait a minute… _Interpol?!_" Haruhi said, "As in, International Police?!" Kyoya nodded, "I've never heard of one person eluding Interpol for so long, much less one person killing hundreds!"

"Kira somehow kills criminals with heart attacks," Hani said, shocking everyone. Even the sweet and innocent boy Lolita type knew about the Kira case, which made Haruhi feel bad for not knowing. "He's killing them all over the world, and yet L says it's the work of only one person. You'd think there would be a whole group of people."

"My family is involved in the Kira case by spying on those whom L suspects," Kyoya replied, "No leads that I know of, but, then again, I doubt even _I_ would be informed. I could be a suspect, myself."

"What?!" Tamaki cried, standing next to Kyoya's end of the couch, "There's no way that _you_ could be Kira! You're – you're –"

"­–totally evil, but there is no benefit to you on killing a bunch of strangers," Haruhi finished for him. Kyoya's glasses glinted as he pushed them up, smirking.

"I don't know about _that_, Haruhi, but it's a nice thought," he said, "Speaking of evil, my cousin is going to start attending this school tomorrow."

"Eh? An evil cousin?" Hikaru said, curious.

"Of Kyoya's?" Kaoru finished. The twins exchanged glances over Haruhi's head, smirking.

"I doubt that he'll put up with the two of you," Kyoya said, seeing the smirks, "You may have heard of him. My cousin is Light Yagami."

"Eh?!" Nearly everyone – except Mori and Kyoya, of course – cried out, Haruhi being the loudest.

"Seriously? Isn't he, like, the smartest kid in Japan?!" The twins turned to her, incredulous looks on their faces.

"How is it that you know about Light…" Hikaru began.

"… when you don't even know about the Kira case?" Kaoru finished. They closed in on her.

"And the Kira case is bigger than some _boy_," they said. Haruhi gulped, as if she had just been caught doing something wrong. Leave it to the twins to figure out a new target for jealousy. Tamaki gazed at her, shocked.

"Haruhi…" He went up to her, tears sparkling in his eyes, "Do you like this boy? Are you going to replace your Daddy with Kyoya's evil cousin?"

"For the record, Light is _not_ going to be 'Daddy' if I am going to be 'Mommy.'" The Shadow King said, opening up his laptop. Everything had gotten annoying from then on – Haruhi wondered why he hated Light so much, which she figured when Kyoya called him evil.

"No, senpai, no one could ever replace you." Haruhi said, sighing. Tamaki perked up, wearing a watery smile.

"Really??" He said, eyes sparkling even more.

"Yea, no one could match the boss's stupidity," the twins remarked, making Tamaki emo, where he pouted in a corner.

"It's not that I like Light," Haruhi tried to explain, "I've never met him before. I admire him. He's pretty smart."

"I would think that saying 'admire' is worse than saying 'like,'" Kyoya said while typing on his laptop, "Just some friendly advice."

The twins and Tamaki were already talking battle action plans in the corner, and Haruhi heard it being called the "find-Light's-worst-characteristics-so-Haruhi-doesn't-admire-him-anymore plan." The natural type sighed once again, regretting what she had said, but she never denied it. Haruhi found Light to be the intelligent light at the end of the tunnel… no pun intended. The Host members were… well, they were smart (shockingly), but most of them didn't act it, except Kyoya, of course.

Getting a glimpse of the stick figure plans on the whiteboard, Haruhi sent out a small prayer for Light, who was going to have to deal with these idiots tomorrow.

* * *

**Mandy: I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter might not come until later, this just popped into my head so suddenly I had to post it NOW. ^^**

**Please read and review, maybe L will be nice enough to give you one of his sugar cubes.**

**L: -wide eyes- _Never!!!_**

**Feed a writer - leave a review!**

* * *


	2. Meetings

**Mandy: Woohoo! The next chapter! I bet you thought it wasn't coming.**

**L: I know **_**this**_** was a big surprise. -munching on sugar cubes-**

**Mandy: -sickly sweet smile- Sugar cubes to all who reviewed! -steals L's sugar cubes, giving them away quickly-**

**L: NOOOOOOO!!!! -cries-**

**Haruhi: And these people are the ones we have to thank:**

**Dreams do Matter (you'll see… bwahaha)**

**Carlotta**

**BloodyAphrodite**

**ELBwashere**

**Mercey.2**

**Lecture**

**NinetailsGirl09**

**AmyElric4ever (you wish. lol)**

**Mistress Hikari (yes. yes…. Mwaha)**

**AiHoshix3 (I don't know Light's character well, so I guess you'll see)**

**The Infamous Salem-chan (virtual cookie please! thank you for the review that made my tummy feel all warm!)**

**Alexa0537**

**Lay-Lay (stabbing out your eyes? ouch. I've made enough mistakes for this to be my best one yet! Er… I mean, best story, not mistake. ^^;)**

**spiritfoxyouko300y (omg, omg, it's that one author who made that story that I like to read! I've never had authors from stories that I read review on my stories. So, thanks!!!! Also, I feel like the two main characters, Light and Haruhi may be slightly out of character, since I don't know how Light acts around normal people and Haruhi is not a very curious individual. Oh well. ^^;)**

**THANK YOU PEEPS!!! Keep those reviews comin'!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Meetings**

Floating in the air above Light's desk, Ryuk thought his brain was at a deadpan. There were approximately 64 cameras watching Light's every move, with absolutely _no blind spot._ And _no blind spot _means _no apple_ for the Shinigami. Ryuk twitched, unable to stand it. During his apple withdrawal, he kept wondering if it had been really worth it to drop the DeathNote where a human could get his/her hands on it. He shook his head. Relieving the boredom is _always_ worth it, even if there are a few parts that drag in between.

Light was sitting at his desk, rustling through a bunch of official-looking papers. Curious and not so bored anymore, the Shinigami flew in closer to get a look-see. He was filling out school transfer papers.

"Hmm?" Ryuk murmured, "Light's changing schools? Could it be because of that FBI agent tailing you?" Of course, he didn't answer. It would look especially strange to L if Light began talking to himself.

On the top of the paper was the school's emblem, along with its name: "Ouran Academy." Light slid a paper to the left in an open space, as if getting it out of his way, but Ryuk knew better. He was trying to show the God of Death something. Ryuk read the letter:

"Dearest Light Yagami:

"We have heard so much about you and your achievements. We would like to invite you to Ouran Academy on a full scholarship. Our staff will be pleased to serve…"

"Blah, blah, blah," the Shinigami said, "Let's skim. I hate reading this human politeness stuff. Can't they tell you outright that you're so smart they want you to help their school scores go up?"

"…such activities held here are: The Newspaper Guild, the Host Club, the Drama Club…"

"Host Club, huh? Sounds interesting. Not many high schools have clubs like that," Ryuk noted to no one in particular, even though Light sat by him.

"…your escort for your first day will be Kyoya Ohtori, one of our most brilliant students…"

"That name sounds familiar. Wasn't your sister talking about him?" The Shinigami thought about it for a moment. "'Favorite cousin,' I think is what she called him." Light paused momentarily in his writing, and then continued. "Eh? What was that, Light? You have some strong emotion on this guy. Do you hate his guts?" I searched his face for some slight emotion, but there was none. "I know these things. I'm a Shinigami, God of Death, remember?"

Ryuk kept watching Light's emotionless face. He was good, but Shinigami knew negative emotions when they saw them. Light hated this Kyoya so much; Ryuk would bet that Kira was close to writing Kyoya Ohtori in the DeathNote. But that might look suspicious, because, from what Ryuk had calculated, Light would benefit from Kyoya's death, therefore raising even more suspicion from L.

Ryuk grinned widely at this new turn of events, a glint in his eyes and wheels turning inside his evil brain.

* * *

"Welcome to Ouran Academy!" Tamaki announced grandly. He had arranged a welcoming trap… er, party for Light, with Kyoya's full support on the first, of course. All of the Host Club members were forced to come, but the twins were guarding Haruhi like a vicious two-headed dog. Hani hugged Usa-chan to his chest, looking at Light with large, bright, curious eyes. Mori stood next to him like a silent soldier. Tamaki and Kyoya headed the group, being the President and Vice President of the Host Club, respectively. Light stood in front of them, a genuine smile gracing his features. Or, at least, that's what it looked like to Haruhi.

"Thank you," Light said, flipping his bag from a dangling shoulder position to a normal carrying position. "This school is sure to further my academics, and give me a shoe-in for To-Oh University."

"Really?" Hikaru said in a bored tone, from behind Light's left side.

"And what boring, smart occupation do you want? _Doctor?_" Kaoru said in the same tone as his brother, behind Light's right side.

"No. I want to be a detective, like L," Light replied, "Or at least in the police business, like my dad. He's Chief of Police."

"Is Yagami-senpai's dad the relative in the police force you talk about sometimes, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi wondered. Tamaki noticed that the twins were no longer holding her back, and she had moved a full three inches closer to Light than Tamaki wanted. It sent him on a mental rage (Light pretended not to notice).

"He is only a very _miniscule_ fraction, Haruhi, but yes, he is." Kyoya replied, glasses glinting, "Someday, I, too, want a position in the police task force; higher than a _detective,_ of course." His voice was dripping with maliciousness, and he barely held back his contempt toward Light.

'A race to who gets it first,' Haruhi thought with a burst of intuition. 'That's why they hate each other – they're rivals, trying to get the same position.'

Now, if there was some other third party person there, he/she would note that the Light-Kyoya rivalry was similar to the Tamaki-Twins rivalry, except it was over two extremely different things. But there isn't one, so this piece of trivia wasn't even worth mentioning.

"I'm afraid I haven't been properly introduced," Light said, shaking off the Hitachiins. The twins went back to Haruhi's side, dragging her back the three inches she had moved, which pleased their King immensely – but then Tamaki remembered that the twins were his rivals, and frowned. "My name's Light Yagami. Kyoya's my cousin."

"Yea, yea," the twins simultaneously waved him off, "We didn't want your life story!"

"Kaoru! Hikaru!" Haruhi scolded, "Be nice! It's his first day in a new school."

_**-The following presentation brought to you by the Twins' Inner Mind Theatre-**_

**[Haruhi, Light, and the twins dressed in Shakespearean clothes, everything in black and white.]**

Haruhi: Villains! Dost thou not seest what Light yonder window breaks?

**[Translation?: Light is breaking a window.]**

Twins: But he is a menace!

**[Translation?: He's coco for Cocoa Puffs!]**

Haruhi: But I'm…** [Scene transforming to full color with flowers and frillier clothes.]** I'm in love-love with you, Light!

**[Haruhi runs into Light's arms, he swings her around while the twins cry out in anguish.]**

_**-This has been a presentation of the Twins' Inner Mind Theatre-**_

"What are you two doing now?" Haruhi pondered when the Hitachiins cried out in anguish, just like in their minds.

Light watched her with clear and blank eyes, not showing the gears turning inside his brain at full speed. The twins' reaction to Haruhi gave enough inspiration to Light to try and figure it out. It wasn't that hard. Haruhi was so blatantly obvious, that he was surprised when he later found that everyone else in the school didn't see it.

Haruhi was a girl. The first thing that tipped Light off was her voice, second, her way of speaking to the twins. After that, he put Tamaki's glares at the twins into the equation, along with the almost unnoticeable bulge at her chest, you get the answer.

Light, of course, says nothings about it. Such calculations are stored away in his brain for later use. These observations could be useful in a situation in the future.

Kyoya, however, knew his cousin well enough to know that he had figured out Haruhi's secret already. If Light could not even figure out the smallest of details, then however will he be able to catch up to Kyoya? No, the Shadow King knew that they were both on the same level, and only one them could achieve the next level. The Vice President was at a slight disadvantage now that Light knew about Haruhi, but Kyoya had plans to fix that, and to make the situation much better for himself (for, of course, why would Kyoya help Haruhi unless it was to his own benefit?).

Hani, being one of the more oblivious ones (or, at least, pretending to be), bounced up to Light, Usa-chan at hand. "Konnechi-wa! Watashi namae wa Mitsukuni Haninozuka," (I'm going to keep their names like: given name, family name, just like Americans, just to clarify.) "But you can call me Hani – everyone else does!" Mori stood by him like his shadow. "Oh, kochira wa Takashi Morinozuka, but everyone likes to call him Mori!" The strong but silent type grunted in agreement.

"I am Tamaki Suoh, King of the prestigious Host Club!" The President announced with a sparkling swish of his fingers. "I'm sure you've hear all about us from Kyoya."

"No, I haven't," Light said somewhat pleasantly, "My cousin and I have a lot of catching up to do." He turned to Haruhi and the twins. "And you are…?"

"Watashi wa Haruhi Fujiyoka, and these two are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin," said the natural type. "I hope we can become friends!" She smiled, causing the twins to get possessive of her.

'Yes,' Light thought, 'Haruhi is definitely a girl.'

Unbeknownst to the Host Club, a Shinigami was floating directly in front of Haruhi, inspecting her carefully. He glanced above her head, which was significant for those who knew what he was looking at, his mouth forming a slow grin full of sharp teeth. "Interesting…" He mumbled to himself, smirking back at Light, who hadn't discovered his newfound interest. Kira would've noticed for sure, but this was only Light, an extremely intelligent Japanese student suspected of being Kira. Kira did not come out while under the surveillance of L, which gave Ryuk the upper hand – for a while, at least.

The Shinigami was proud for not giving up on the humans – because his boredom was now becoming a thing of the past… even if his apple withdrawal was not…

* * *

**Mandy: An interesting development, am I right? You can tell I totally enjoy Inner Mind Theatre.**

**L: Mandy, you are under arrest for suspect of being Kira.**

**Mandy: -being handcuffed- What?!? How am I even slightly suspicious?!**

**L: You took my sugar cubes, and now you will pay dearly.**

**Mandy: NOOOOOOO!!!! -cries-**

**Haruhi: Oh jeez. Save Mandy – leave a ton of reviews!**

**L: Give me evidence that she is not Kira.**

**Mandy: Saaaavvvveee meeeeee…..**


	3. Suspicions

_**A/N: Any italicized, bold words in the author note beginning is a reviewer. ^^**_

**Mandy: Hello and welcome to the exciting chapter 3! (And I'm a saint…wow, thank you, **_**Lecture**_**! XD)**

**Twins: Hey, how'd you get out of L's place? Doesn't he have a super ultra security system with high tech devices?**

**Mandy: Uh…**

**-Flashback-**

**Mandy: Okay, time for my escape. Camouflage! -puts a childish drawing she made on the camera, substitute for a camera loop- Mwahaha. I'm so smart.**

**-End flashback-**

**Twins: Uh… -sweatdrop-**

**L: -enters- Actually, I knew she escaped. I'm only letting her write this chapter, and then I'm taking her back into custody (because I'm in this one). None of the reviewers will be able to persuade me to release her next time. Their evidence falls short.**

**Even if that ice cream cake was pretty good, **_**Alexa0537**_** (sorry, not good enough to bribe me). **

**Also, I took Mandy's cookie that **_**The Infamous Salem-chan**_** gave her and she's never ever going to get it back.**

**I fail to be threatened by you, **_**NinetailsGirl09.**_

**No hugs, **_**ELBwashere!**_

**Kira won't write fanfictions, **_**Cinnamon He3rt**_**? Are you so sure? I think Kira would do anything to throw me off his/her trail. **

_**Deathnotebliss**_** has no recurring theme to her review, and so has not even persuaded me to think anything about anyone.**

**Twins: -thinking- If he really read the reviews, he'd know who the real Kira is… -shrug- Oh well. Not our problem.**

**Tamaki: Mandy doesn't own DeathNote or Ouran High School Host Club! Where did she go, anyway?**

**-Meanwhile…-**

**Mandy: Taxi! -hands the guy some money- Take me as far as this can take me! -taxi moves an inch-**

**Taxi driver: Okay, out!**

**Mandy: -sees L sitting on a park bench nearby- Will I never escape? **

**(Another A/N: I make Light extremely evil in this chap. Mwaha.)**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Suspicions**

L sat on a sofa chair on the balls of his feet, cradling a bowl of sugar cubs to his chest while examining the newest situation. He popped the cubes into his mouth as soon as the last ones were about to dissolve. When he was done, he began to speak.

"Chief Yagami, what is this about your son changing schools?" L questioned, setting aside the empty bowl only to pick up another.

"Ouran Academy will more than fill the academic needs of my son, and they had invited him there on a full scholarship," the chief said, "How could I refuse?"

The detective sat, pondering this new information with a thumb pressed to his lips. He did not even grab another handful of sugar cubes, which meant he was close to some sort of discovery that would shock the wits out of the Chief of Police. That's just how L was.

However, he remained silent on whatever realizations that came to him, a sign that he was either waiting to reveal it at the right moment, or it wasn't something he wanted Chief Yagami to hear, since he _was_ the suspect's father. Mr. Yagami didn't mind, although it made him anxious. What worse could L do than he's already done? The chief shook his head mentally, knowing that L would do whatever it took to catch Kira, taking in all suspects, even his son. No matter what.

"Yagami-san," L said, catching the chief's attention, "Please don't come here tomorrow. Act like everything is normal; return to your family."

"Arigatou, L," Mr. Yagami said, and then left without another word, leaving only L to stare at the TV screens.

With a careless-looking motion (which was actually due to laziness and too much sugar), L pressed the intercom button on the phone next to his seat. Out of the device came Watari's voice. "What is it, Master Ryuzaki?"

"I need you to get me information on all students and staff that attend Ouran Academy," he said, and then popped a handful of sugar cubes into his mouth – so many that his cheeks were bulging.

"Right away, sir. I'll send the profiles up in a moment onto your laptop."

L jumped onto the floor, his back hunched and the hand not holding the sugar cube bowl in his pocket. He leapt into his computer chair, which caused it to spin, and it always spun just enough to face his laptop. Either it was luck, skill, or his study of motion that did it. He set the bowl to one side as he sat on the balls of his feet, waiting patiently for Watari's promised information.

A browser popped up, showing the profiles of everyone in the school, in alphabetical order. L stroked the pad to scroll down, reading every bit of information. Beside each name was a picture, which was good for L, although Kira might be able to get this information just as easily, so it was equally bad. The detective was going through the family names starting with F when he paused.

"Haruhi Fujioka."

L tilted his head. The name, for some reason, sounded familiar. He scrolled over at the picture, finding a feminine young man – one who looked slightly familiar, as well. 'No, not man – girl.' L thought as he read into the deeper parts of her profile, the ones not connected with the school.

He read the names of her parents, and then it all came together for him. 'This is the daughter of…'

* * *

"Haruhi!" The twins tried to catch her attention as she spaced out in the class. She jolted, but luckily it only made the minimal amount of noise. "Class is over ­– come to lunch with us!"

"No, it's okay, guys – I'll eat my lunch here," Haruhi replied, but just then, a horde of schoolgirls passed by, making it almost impossible to hear Haruhi.

"Hey, Kiki-oneechan, did you see him?" Haruhi heard the familiar voice of Kimi, who seemed to be talking to her sister somewhere by the classroom.

"Yes, of course I did! He's the smartest teen in Japan, you know," Kiki replied.

"Wow, no wonder the teacher seemed upset – he's always prided himself in having the hardest pop quizzes!"

"There's no denying this, either: Light-senpai is hot! I wonder if he'd join the Host Club."

"Oh, that'd be so cool!"

There was a pause.

"But what about Haruhi-kun?! We can't abandon him!!"

"No, no, of course not! It's doubtful Light-senpai will join the Host Club, anyways," Kimi and Kiki decided that that would be a nice time to walk away toward the lunch room.

The twins, being what they were, had cupped their hands to their ears to listen to the conversation with super hearing (or, that's what they'd like to think). The Hitachiins, gossipers? _Le gasp!_ Haruhi, although only slightly interested, turned her attention to her lunch instead, which she found was more important than some whispered conversation. Her stomach was grumbling. Physical needs first, curiosity needs later.

"So, the evil cousin is a lady's man?" Kaoru whispered to Hikaru, anxious.

"We can't let him use his charms on our Haruhi!" Hikaru hissed back to him.

"Um, guys," Haruhi spoke up, "I _am_ right here, y'know." The twins glanced down at her – they were on opposite sides of her desk. All that whispering for nothing. Ah, well. Made it more interesting and less boring; this was the only thing that mattered to the twins who liked games more than real life.

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances, smirking. It was time to execute the investigation part of their plan. AKA: Light-Yagami-is-going-to-wish-he-had-never-been-born. (LYHNBB for short. XD)

* * *

Host Club duties were as usual. Flirting, girls with little hearts around their heads, Light talking to Kyoya, the hosts… Wait a minute.

It was Haruhi's day to be the waiter and hand out drinks, but no one seemed to be very thirsty. That was surprising, because most of the girls would get "hot" from the close proximity to their favorite host club member(s). Maybe they weren't trying hard enough today.

The natural type was curious. What benefit did Kyoya have taking to the cousin he himself had deemed evil? No that his "benefit" trait was his only redeeming quality; it was just the one that shined the most (which was pretty sad, considering). Haruhi couldn't even imagine their conversation or its topics, so she snuck in behind a pillar that no one had ever noticed was in the corner of the third music room to find out.

"I know that you know our secret," Kyoya said in a careless manner, scribbling away in his notebook. His tone did not match his manner at all.

"What are you talking about, Kyoya?" Light replied. 'His tone seems too carefully placed,' Haruhi thought, slightly detecting the dark emotions roiling underneath a fake expression. 'And what "secret" is Kyoya talking about?'

"You can't fool me," Kyoya said menacingly, pushing up glasses that always (somehow) managed to catch the light and glint evilly. "There's something more to your coming to Ouran Academy. I don't know what it is, but it won't be long until I find out." This time, the Shadow King met his cousin's "confused" gaze with an acidic glare. "If I even see you a _toe_ out of line, especially when it comes to _her_, you're going to regret every day of your _miserable, meaningless life._" He put so much force on those words, Haruhi was surprised Kyoya didn't pop a vein.

Suddenly, a tiny leak of the real Light peeked out, stunning the hiding host. If Kyoya was the Shadow King, Light was the God of All Darkness, and this was only a fraction of his true self! Haruhi shivered, pressing her back hard onto the pillar, wishing herself in another room, willing that expression out of her memory. It was only momentary, but Haruhi would remember that slip of emotion for the rest of her life – the intelligent, evil-master-mind gleam in his brown eyes; the cold smirk that knew every dark secret hidden deep within your heart, every dark desire you've ever had; the sweep of his hair as it hid his lit eyes with darkness for a mere fraction of a second, a mere blink of an eye; the way his back straightened and his fists clenched, so unlike that of a normal Japanese teenager. And then, it all disappeared, faster than Haruhi could blink or even begin to comprehend what she had just seen. If this was a part of "find-Light's-worst-characteristics-so-Haruhi-won't-admire-him-anymore" plan, then it was working. She just didn't know that Kyoya had been a part of the plan, since it didn't benefit him.

Just as quickly as it was before, it instantly changed back into a face full of confusion, a clueless smile lightening his features as he relaxed easily into a somewhat slouched position, one of his open hands sliding into his pocket. It felt as if an entirely new person stood there, as if the dark Light (wow that makes no sense. XD) never existed. Haruhi also relaxed when she glanced at this Light, finding his fake self much more pleasing than his true self, in a way that didn't make him attractive. What kind of secrets were hiding behind that brilliant face, to look so evil one second and then so hopelessly clueless the next?

Haruhi was sure the Host Club would have fun unraveling those secrets.

* * *

**Mandy: Evil, right? What did I say?**

**L: I don't believe I was paying attention to you. I was **_**eating the sugar cubes I don't have because they were stolen from me.**_** What **_**did**_** you say?**

**Mandy: -sigh- No offence, but why am I tethered to you and Light?**

**Light: Don't look at me. I have no idea what's going on.**

**L: Both suspects are to be under surveillance by me. **

**Mandy: But, L, in the DeathNote series in this fanfiction, we're not even to the part where Kira kills off all those FBI agents, and, thus, not to the part where you tether him to you.**

**L: Doesn't matter. He ate my sugar cubes, as well.**

**Twins: -_-;**

**Kyoya: Please read and review! Thanks for making us even more famous than those other, **_**second-rate**_** fanfictions of DN/OHSHC!**

**Mandy: Um, Kyoya. I would run. Really fast.**

**Renge: -motor activated, maniacal laughter- Fanfictions are made from the heart!! 3**

**Kyoya: Leaving…**

**Mandy: Seeya next time!**

**Next time on "Confessions of a Shadow King": The readers finally realize that the third chapter lives up to the story's name! (or do they???)**


	4. Surprises and Questions

**Mandy: Hello and welcome to the next chapter!!! Hooray! I've been sooo busy lately, but I'm glad I found little bits of time to thread this together!**

**L: Stop tugging on the tether!**

**Twins: This is ridiculous, Light.**

**Light: You've got that right.**

**Mandy: -evil glare- **_**What did you say?? **_**(if you didn't know, Mandy hates rhymes)**

**Twins & Light: Nothing!**

**Mandy: Anyways…**

**Haruhi: Mandy does not own DeathNote, Ouran High School Host Club, or any of the following fans who reviewed:**

_**NinetailsGirl09**_** (I was so scared of your driving, I ran back to L!!)**

_**Lecture**_** (Thanks! So did I.)**

_**Dreams do Matter**_** (L: No. I wish to figure it out myself, with logic, not your "future-telling abilities" that are nonexistent. I let her continue, for reasons that will become obvious later.)**

_**The Infamous Salem-chan **_**(Awww thanks. -runs from Renge-)**

_**otogii**_

_**Fanfiction Fanatiction **_**(such a weird name!)**

_**KATtheVampireBunny**_** (L: -munching on sugar cubes- Thanks. You'll see more of these sugar cubes later. Mwaha. Mandy: Influencing a story, **_**KAT**_**? Shame on you! ;])**

_**one in the crowd**_** (Yes. That would be funny. L vs. Hani…. hmm…)**

_**sapphire**_** (lol, but no. sorry. xD)**

_**Heartbeat-like-a-drum**_** (Arigatou!)**

**Thanks to all of you! Now, on with the chapter!**

**WARNING: Information **_**is not 100 percent accurate**_**. If it doesn't go with the anime/manga of DeathNote or Ouran, I just made it up because I'm not that far in the series. (Except Ouran. XD) So deal with my changes, because this is a fanfiction and those kinds of things happen. XP**

**^___^**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Surprises and Questions**

As soon as club duties were over, Haruhi nearly bolted for the door. Unfortunately, she was blocked by the Hitachiins, successfully cutting off her escape route. They scooped her in their arms between them, effectively trapping her in the wall of their bodies. The twins led her (-cough manipulated her cough-) outside to their limo. The two lunatics hummed the whole way – no words were said; they just hummed a seemingly innocent tune. It was quite obvious that they were up to something, even to Haruhi (not to say Haruhi isn't clever enough to figure out the obvious… well, never mind).

"What are you guys doing?" Haruhi recovered from her shock at being shanghaied – but she should've been used to it by now.

"We're making sure you get home safely, Haruhi," they said, sliding all of them into the limo. As soon as Hikaru shut the door, the limo slid away from the curb and out into the street. Kaoru tapped on the glass for the driver and said to him, "To Haruhi's." That's all he said, like the driver had her address memorized or something! 'He probably does, knowing how much these two like to visit unexpectedly,' Haruhi thought, sweat-dropping.

"I'm fine, guys; I don't know why you two make a fuss about me walking home. What could possibly happen?"

**-Welcome to the Twins' Inner Mind Theatre. Please take a seat, and no throwing sugar cubes at the screen. Thank you-**

**[Haruhi is walking home, skipping for some inane reason.]**

**SCENARIO ONE**

**Haruhi: Lally lally la…. Innocent girl dressed as a naïve guy – lally lally la….**

**[Grizzly bear comes out of nowhere and mauls Haruhi, screams are heard as the scenario is cut off.]**

**SCENARIO TWO**

**Haruhi: Lally lally la… [Robber runs around the corner toward her.] Oh my gosh there's a robber running around the corner right toward me!**

**Robber: I could use this kid as bait for all those rich snobs that go to that one school and maybe start a war between America and Japan!**

**[Robber kidnaps Haruhi, and uses her as bait for all those "rich snobs" that go to that one school and maybe starts a war between America and Japan.]**

**SCENARIO THREE (The worst yet!)**

**Haruhi: Lally – [Kira has been killing cross-dressers lately, and Haruhi is next! She begins to die tragically while falling in the arms of Hikaru and Kaoru.] Please… tell my father… [coughing] that I… love him. [said on her very last breath as she passes on into the afterlife, deserting the twins into desolation.]**

**Twins: **_**Ha-ru-hiiiii!**_

**-Thanks you for watching the TIMT. Please tune in next time for more unrealistic, sporadic spaz attacks regarding Haruhi and her total naïve-ness-**

"Anything can happen, Haruhi," the Hitachiins said, gripping her arms, gazing at her with wide eyes, like owls that could see into the future… if owls were crazy, anyway.

"Oh… Kay…" She said, glancing out the window, "Well, we're here. Thanks for the lift, even if I didn't really need it." Haruhi managed to slip out of their grip, exiting the vehicle. She waved at them as they watched her to make sure she entered her apartment without incident. 'I wonder what's made them so super psycho all day (not that they aren't super psycho already),' Haruhi thought. 'It didn't start until Light came, but it's even worse after our club duties today.'

As Haruhi entered her apartment, she heard her father talking with someone. "Dad?" She called, announcing her arrival. He came out of the living room, smiling.

"Hello, my dear Haruhi!" Ranka said, moving toward the refrigerator, "We have a guest in the living room. Why don't you say hello? He was a friend of ours – I mean your mother and mine." She blinked at him, surprised. She didn't know that. Who was this mystery person?

There was no need for introductions on her part. He walked into the room with a hunched back, one hand in his pocket and the other sticking a thumb in his teeth. "Hello, Haruhi-san. I'm Ryuga Ryuzaki."

* * *

Ryuk watched Light as he paced about the only place he could get any privacy – the public bathroom at a local convenience store. Oh the irony. He couldn't stay long, but this meant that the human came to discuss something with the Shinigami. It was difficult to talk to invisible persons about plans you didn't want FBI agents and cameras to know without being followed by either of those. Ryuk waited impatiently, greedily eyeing the apple Light tossed back and forth between his palms. Reward for the Shinigami – but only with the right information.

"Earlier. What was with your snickering at Haruhi?" Light asked in a quiet voice. The fan from the ventilation kept them from being overheard (-grumblenoisy human contraptionsgrumble-), but there was always something. Light's a pretty smart guy, so he wouldn't take any chances.

"Snickering?" Ryuk said, his face pure innocence – in essence, that meant faked. Angels were the closest thing to pure innocence, so a Shinigami such as he would essentially not be even half as innocent – heck, maybe not even innocent at all. Light knew it, Ryuk knew it, and both were playing an extremely touchy game. Why not make it more entertaining? After all, wasn't that how this was all started? Shinigami get bored too, y'know.

"You know something about Haruhi, and it's not just that 'he's' really a 'she.'" Light placed both of his hands around the apple, as if ready to destroy it and not allow the god of death to have even a taste. "So spill." The threat upon his poor hostage apple made him pour the tiniest bit of information out of his ass – I mean, hat. (Or both, I'm not picky.)

"Her numbers are weird – I don't understand them. Makes it a little more interesting." Ryuk said, licking his lips, feeling as if he could already taste the apple in his mouth.

"By numbers I assume you mean the lifespan Shinigami such as yourself can see above our heads," the Shinigami numbly nodded, still gazing at the apple. Avarice was a habit impossible to break in a god of death. Light continued his investigation, hurried by the sounds of a line forming outside the door. "When you say weird, what do you mean? Is she going to die in another century? Or was her time already up?"

"No. Just a bunch of nothing, really," Ryuk said, still enthralled by the red fruit Light held.

Light knew there was more than just that, but this was his cue to leave the bathroom, knowing he had already stayed a little too long. He sprayed a couple of bursts from an air freshener (just in case someone got suspicious), and flushed the toilet, walking out.

Ryuk had snatched the apple before they went out, gobbling it as quickly and easily as his lies, particularly his lies from today. Lying was fun, especially when he didn't get caught immediately. But, with Light, he would eventually be found out. Who cared, though? Fun is fun is lying is fun.

And so the game continues…

* * *

Haruhi gazed at the strange man as he ate, puzzled that this kind of character would be friends with her mother (with her father, she understood so far). Ryuga would touch only with a maximum of two fingers: his thumb and his forefinger. Instead of the Ramen noodles the Fujiokas were eating, he asked instead for the bowl of sugar cubs he saw in the kitchen – which was in a cabinet, next to the tea, not visible unless he had opened it up to look inside. He was obviously curious as to every aspect of their apartment, if he knew about something as _trivial_ as a sugar bowl – but, apparently, he found sugar cubes not so "trivial." Within five seconds of getting them, all of the sugar cubes had gone, but, magically, he managed to restore more into the bowl when the Fujiokas glanced away.

The only explanations Haruhi could think of for his eating habits were that he was either a germ freak (his fingers never touched his lips unless it was to get the leftover sugar off his fingertips) or that he never got enough love as a child (what kind of parent doesn't give hi/her child sugar? He was obviously deprived). The circles around his eyes clearly stated he didn't sleep. At all. And to top it all off, he was sitting on the balls of his feet, eating his sugar cubes but staring at as if mesmerized, or maybe he was taking a mental picture of the Fujiokas – to compare with the memory of Haruhi's mother, perhaps.

'My legs hurt just _watching_ him sit like that,' Haruhi thought, 'And why hasn't his stomach exploded from all of those sugar cubes? Does he need it because of low blood sugar?'

L could see all of these questions in her face. Why was he here? What was his problem? What's with his weird behavior? They all asked the same questions in their heads, but never aloud, never sating their curiosity. L saw that it was his duty to get the curious minds and put them to work – to get them to question it, bending reality to see truth, separating the fiction from what they need and want to know. Reality was just a concept everyone accepted, but those curious minds – they question it. Why is the sky blue? Why do we have rules? Why are there bad people in the world? Questions that adults never ask, teenagers think of, and children voice, but the latter are ignored and labeled "cute."

"Haruhi," he said, and she jumped, sending some Ramen splashing onto the t-shirt she had changed into quickly. She looked at him with wide brown eyes. "Would you like a job?" She blinked, not expecting such a strange question.

"I already work part time, and I have a club I have to go to after school, and I don't think I need it." She replied, somewhat puzzled.

"What if I told you that this job would pay more, and you can come on your own time?" He smoothed out the deal quickly and efficiently, waiting for her questions. Because, of course, there would be questions.

"I would wonder what job you were trying to offer me." He stared at her numbly, trying to decide if he should tell her or not.

"Swear you won't tell anyone, not even to the people in this room, or I can hold you liable."

Haruhi was used to these kinds of "promises" – from Kyoya, usually, about some secret or other about himself or a Host Club member. For example: her debt, Kyoya's supposed "kindness," and other general secrets of the Host Club (to keep the hosts "mysterious and alluring" to the customers). It was easy to promise, and even easier to break one – that is, if you're anything like Tamaki, and Haruhi wasn't.

She nodded, and L continued almost without pause. "I am L, and I want you on my team to track down the elusive Kira." If it was possible, her eyes must've gotten as wide as dinner plates. Haruhi's jaw dropped in extreme and utter shock – her right cheek twitched.

"Y-You've got to be kidding!" Haruhi exclaimed. "There's no way a detective like L would ask someone like me to be a part of his team – and how could you even _prove_ that –"

"Haruhi, he's telling the truth," Ryoji interrupted, touching her shoulder. She looked at him as he said, "Your mother used to be on his team of expert detectives."

This time, her eyes nearly popped out of her head. She held her head to keep her world from spinning out of control. "But I thought she was a lawyer!"

"She was, honey," he replied, "She quit L's team when she met me."

L remembered the day Kotoko joined the team. He was home-schooled back then (still was, technically), and Watari allowed him to solve crime ever since he was two (he was still crawling!). He had a good head for crime, and the world knew him as L, even as a tot – thousands of cases were solved before he was properly potty-trained (oh, did Watari have trouble with _that!_). No one had seen him – he was an even bigger recluse than Emily Dickinson. This helped him immensely, because who wanted to work under someone who should be trying to learn his ABC's?

L had learned everything he ever needed to know from Watari. If that didn't satisfy him, he would go into it deeper – he read until he had memorized everything about the subject. He knew how to say words like "permediate" and "defenestrate," know what they mean, and apply them to his daily vernacular, all before his second birthday was over; he calculated math better than Einstein, and even attributed a few new theories of his own for common use. His favorite thing to do, though, was to solve crime.

When you're a top criminal expert and detective (even if you're 2 years old), you need a team of top criminal experts and detectives, too. L happened to be solving his third case (ever) in Japan when he heard of Kotoko. She was fresh out of high school and already getting into the police task force, as well as some business with Interpol. They hired the young blood as quickly as possible – even back then, L felt it was his duty to stimulate young, curious minds.

Kotoko swept the floor with the rest of L's staff; she was second only to L himself. She was also the only one to actually see L in the flesh. Kotoko was surprised to find that her boss and intellectual superior was less than half as tall as she was, and a few choice words…

"Awww, you're so _kawaii!_" She exclaimed, patting L's "kawaii," black-haired head. Watari sighed, exiting the room to get the chessboard and L's daily dose of "brain-stimulating" sugar.

"Cute?" L said in English, tilting his head, thumb in his mouth as he gazed up at her. "'Cute' is to be clever or shrewd, but it is sometimes applied to animals and small children. Why is that?" She could see where this conversation was going, but smiled at her tiny boss.

"Because animals and small children can be quite clever," she said as she bent on her knees to see him face-to-face. "That would make you the cutest of them all." L blushed – he knew what the other definition was, but he had wanted to see what she had to say.

To keep it short: Haruhi's mother Kotoko was L's first crush (feel free to squirm and say "AWWWWW!!!!!").

Most first crushes are teachers, or perhaps any kind of respectable adult – but L had neither of these growing up, at least, none that were female. Kotoko was the first he had met that wasn't over a voice-changing broadcast/phone call.

When she met Ryoji about a month later, L was heartbroken. She promised to keep in touch – true to her word. He never went to see her face-to-face ever again; he didn't with anybody other than Watari. When she died, L became even more reclusive, if it was possible, and he never talked with the Fujiokas again. When the Kira case came out, he had gotten into contact with more people in the flesh because it was important to him that this case must be solved. He forgot everything about that family, burying himself in his work, until he saw Haruhi's profile as a student at Ouran Academy. Seeing Haruhi's face – so much like her mother's – he knew she would be a good pick to join his team. She wanted to be like her mother, and this was what her mother had done, just before becoming a lawyer.

He remembered Kotoko sending constant pictures of her daughter growing up. She always thought they could be playmates, or grow up to be friends together, but L denied this invitation. Haruhi was born when he was three – he was convinced that such a "large" gap in years would separate them even if he had accepted. Although "this" was the case, L took all of the pictures and kept them in a small, secret room that not even Watari could get into. (There were other things there, too – like his first homemade electromagnetic field generator.) He had everything up to Haruhi's junior high pictures – after that, he never received any more pictures from "Ranka" again. He had forgotten the names of the Fujiokas even as he was getting the pictures. L just vaguely remembered that he found importance in them.

Now here he was, asking the girl whose pictures he had secreted away in his home, under better security than a billionaire's home (he would say the White House, but even _that_ was easily broken into by a reality show couple), to take a job that every up-and-coming detective or police officer ever dreamed of. And she wasn't even sure if he was L or not! How absurd!

One thing he was positive about – if her mom did something great, then so would Haruhi.

She thought it at the same time he did. "Alright. I'll do it. I'm available after my club duties."

"Then Watari will pick you up straight from school, after your host club." She flinched when L said it, "Don't worry – you don't tell anyone, I won't tell anyone." Haruhi nodded – if she _could_ tell her fellow Hosts, they wouldn't believe her, or, if they _did _believe her (by some miracle occurrence), would be extremely surprised.

But they _love_ surprises.

* * *

**Mandy: Ahhh, all done! Thank you, **_**KATtheVampireBunny**_**, for your infinite sugar cube bowl. I placed it in the story. XD**

**L: Yes. Thank you. -munching some more- … I guess I can let you go, Mandy.**

**Mandy: Yay!**

**L: But! Only if you do me one favor.**

**Mandy: What's that?**

**L: -glances left and right, whispers in her ear his favor-**

**Mandy: -nods- Done and done!**

**Light: What did he say?**

**Mandy: Well, that's all the time we have today-**

**Light: No, wait a minute, I want to know what he sai-**

**Twins: Seeya next time! If you review, maybe you can be like **_**KATtheVampireBunny**_**, and have something special added to our wonderous story.**

**Tamaki: I bid you all **_**adeu.**_

**Please review, it will feed starving fanfiction writers everywhere! So please donate!**


End file.
